


Secrets Told

by Ncredible



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Danvers Sisters, Multi, Post Episode 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Kara and James argue about James telling Lena the truth about Supergirl asking him to look in Lena's safe.





	Secrets Told

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour.

“James can I talk to you for a minute?” I ask after we break from around the table at the D.E.O.

“Sure. What’s up?” Jame asks.

“I had a pretty interesting chat with Lena on my way to see Alex and Ruby last night.”

“Oh?”

“Yea, Lena knows that Supergirl asked Guardian to break into her vault.”

“Listen, Kara,” James begins.

“No. Look if you didn’t want to break in because you’re with Lena, you should have said something.”

“I did.” He says forcefully, “but you still insisted on putting me in that position anyways.”

“Did you break in or did decide not to? Did you know she still had some Kryptonite lying around?” I demand.

“She told me last night.”

“And you didn’t think that was something I should know. That there was Kryptonite laying around somewhere here. In my city? That’s wasn’t something I should know?”

“Kara it’s not like that.”

“I know I put you in an impossible situation and I shouldn’t have done that. But you lied to me, James.” I tell him.

“Kara.”

“You lied. That’s the part I can’t figure out. Would you have lied if Clark had asked?”

“That’s not fair,” James says loudly drawing the attention of J’onn, Winn and Alex from the monitor are the looking at.

“Neither was you lying to me about Lena having Kryptonite.” I shout back.

Alex comes over to where we are standing and gets in between us, “what is going on?”

“James lied about searching Lena’s vault.” I tell her.

“What?!” Alex says looking over at James.

“I know Lena and I know she would never hurt you.” James says.

“Yea, but Lena isn’t so sure Supergirl stands for truth and justice anymore.” I tell him.

“It’s gonna take time to heal with you and Lena,” Alex says.

“Unless she decides Supergirl isn’t good for the city. What was it you told me, James. Lex and Clark were friends look how that turned out. Lex nearly killed Clark with Kryptonite he made.” I spit out at him.

“That’s not fair. Lena has never been hostile towards you ever.” James defends.

“It wasn’t fair for you to lie to me either.” I tell him and turn and walk towards the balcony.

“Kara, you know Lena isn’t Lex.” Alex says.

“I know,” I sigh, “I was just scared seeing so much Kryptonite I didn’t even know existed.” 

“I know, and I’m not thrilled that Lena has that kind of weapon that can only be used on my little sister and her cousin...”

“But.” I say knowing there’s a but coming.

“Talk to Lena try to repair the damage. Neither of you are blameless in this.” Alex tells me.

“What if it’s too late?” I ask scared for the first time Lena and I might become like Lex and Clark.

“I don’t see the harm in trying until your back on the same page, but” Alex gets serious, “I reserve the right to change my mind if Lena uses the Kryptonite to harm you.”

“I don’t think she would.” I tell her.

“Maybe the two of you should talk about it. Without James.” Alex says.

“I’m just so mad at him for lying.” I tell her.

“Yea, that wasn’t cool, but neither was asking him to spy on his girlfriend.”

“Can’t you just be on my side.” I whine at Alex for making all the points I’ve be arguing in my head since Lena told Kara about Supergirl.

“I’m always on your side, but I’m gonna call you out when you aren’t making sense.” Alex says flinging an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in for a side hug.

I lean my head on her shoulder, “do you think I overreacted?”

Alex is quite for a long time before she breaths out, “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments help the creativity up. Thanks in advance.


End file.
